A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Lady Urquentha
Summary: Mac is away, and Rod gets caught up in his memories.


A/N: Right, this one is definitely the fluffiest CIC fic I've written and probably one of the fluffiest fics I've written.

Disclaimer: I don't own CIC or any of its characters. The plotline is my own, what little actual plot there is…all mistakes are my own and of no fault of my beta.

A Trip Down Memory Lane

Rod walked into the living room from the hallway where he'd just said goodnight to the twins. Rod sighed as he considered Rebecca, his oldest daughter. She really wasn't happy at school. The people at school hadn't really gotten over the fact that Rebecca's mother was the President of the United States, and Becca was a shy child who didn't like being in the spotlight. The media was around her whenever they could, and she hated it, especially since it was worse now that Mac was running for the next election. He knew that Becca had asked her mother about moving to a private school, and that Mac had refused.

On the contrary, his only son Horace seemed to love the attention. He'd inherited the natural instinct for the limelight that both his parents had, something that made the whole business far easier on him. Horace was popular with the boys and girls alike, and didn't mind attending public school.

Rod's gaze swept the living room as his thoughts moved onto his wife, Mackenzie Spencer Allen, the first female president, the first independent president, but beyond that, his wife and love. He sat down on the couch as he thought, absently flicking through the channels. He smiled wryly as he recalled the first day he'd seen her, at the university they both attended.

Rod was brought up short as someone bumped into him, knocking him from his thoughts and his books from his hands.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," a male voice sounded above him as he knelt to pick them up again.

"It's all right," Rod sighed, gathering up his things. As he got back to his feet, his glance swept up over the figure and then someone standing nearby over the figure's shoulder caught his gaze. It was a young woman, taller than most girls and indeed most boys. She was a stunning beauty. The boy in front of him followed his gaze and then laughed,

"You've spotted Mackenzie Allen," he clapped him on the back, "afraid it's not going to get you anywhere though. She's got a steady boyfriend already." Rod took his gaze away from her and laughed,

"I'm not that lovesick. I've got my own girlfriend," an image leapt to mind of the girl he'd left back in his hometown.

Rod laughed ruefully as he remembered that day. He hadn't known it then and wouldn't know it for several years yet, but he'd quite possibly fallen for Mackenzie Allen that day.

His thoughts shifted now, running further into the future from that moment, to a defining moment in their relationship.

They were walking on their way back from a romantic dinner out. They had been dating for almost three years, since they'd met up again after they'd graduated university. Rod's free hand was in his jacket pocket, his fingers playing nervously with the jewelry box he had tucked into it. Mac was oblivious to his nervousness and anticipation as he stopped her to sit down in on a park bench.

She patted the chair beside her, a clear indication for him to sit. He ignored that and stared down into his eyes, slowly and unobtrusively drawing the box out of his jacket. Confusion filled her eyes as he knelt before her, taking her hands in his left hand.

"I love you, Mackenzie Allen," Rod began, flicking the box open with his right hand and presenting it to her, "will you marry me?"

Rod's smile grew as he recalled Mac's rather exuberant reaction to that question. He'd hoped she'd say yes, but he hadn't expected her to be that quick to respond or that eager.

Almost eight months later, they'd married…

"I, Rod Calloway, give you, Mackenzie Spencer Allen, this ring as a sign and symbol of my everlasting love and devotion to you," Rod slid the ring they'd picked out onto her hand, all the while staring down into Mac's eyes.

"I, Mackenzie S. Allen, give you, Rod Calloway, this ring as a sign and symbol of my everlasting love and devotion to you," Mac slipped the ring onto his hand, and then briefly closed her hand around his own.

The rest of the wedding ceremony had passed in a blur for him, elation filling his heart as he realized he was now legally bound to the woman beside him. His next clear memory was of their first kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced to him. Rod looked down at his wife, smiling as he lifted her veil. Her eyes sparkled as he leaned down to capture her lips in sweet kiss amidst the clapping of the assembled guests.

When he straightened, he gripped her hand the two turned to face their family and friends.

That day had changed his life and he'd known it would even then, but he would never have dreamed that marrying Mackenzie Allen would one day put him in the position of First Gentleman. But regardless of that, he wouldn't change a thing if he had the chance to.

The next major moment he recalled was the birth of his two oldest children, the twins…

Rod raced through the doors to the hospital where his wife was recovering from childbirth. He'd been halfway across the country when the hospital had called to tell him that Mac was already in labor, and he'd had to catch the next flight back. Nonetheless, by the time he'd gotten back she'd already delivered, and Rod was now on his way to see his two children,

Rod stopped outside the room that his wife had been assigned and carefully opened the door; he didn't want to wake the two children if they were asleep. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked over at the bed, and found his wife staring back at him, slightly pale. Beside her bed were two cots, in which he could just make out the tiny forms of two babies. He shook his head as he walked over to her,

"Why did you wait so long to call me?" he asked softly. She looked tired, as he expected but was still slightly alarmed by.

"You were busy," she smiled back at him wearily. Shaking his head again, he leaned down to kiss her cheek gently and then turned to the two cots to inspect the new arrivals.

Mac had always been fiercely independent and that time had been no different. She had chosen to leave him to his work until the last minute, knowing how much his work meant to him and how important it was. Later he had told her off for it, pointing out that she and the children meant far more to him than his work. She had brushed that off, and done the same thing when their last child had been born,

Rod had silently sworn when he'd received the call from the hospital that his wife was about halfway through labor. He'd made Mac promise to call him earlier, and now she went on to do this? He'd promptly got in the car and made the drive to the hospital, thankful that he'd made the decision not to go away so close to the delivery date this time.

Now he was pacing up and down the hospital waiting room, waiting for the nurses to inform him that he could see his wife again. Although it was the second time around, Rod was still nervous. The child was slightly premature, and Mac's last childbirth hadn't been exactly easy.

He looked up sharply as a nurse approached him,

"Mr. Calloway, you may see your wife and daughter now," she informed him. After a brief nod of thanks, Rod hurried in the direction she indicated. Upon arriving inside the room, Rod found his wife sleeping peacefully beside his newborn daughter.

Smiling softly, Rod pulled the tiny blanket covering the baby down slightly to get his first glimpse of his new daughter.

Mac had woken up shortly after her and after sitting through his lecture, had pointed out it would scarcely mean anything to lecture her _after_ the birth, especially as they had already decided that three children was enough.

His memory of the day Mac had come home from the university to tell him she'd been asked to run for Vice Presidency with Teddy Bridges was very clear. It had been less than three years previously, and had been yet another step along the path to getting Mac into the office where she now worked.

Rod had greeted Mac at the door with a kiss before he'd taken in her rather dazed and unsure expression.

"What is it, Mac?" he asked. Mac shook her head and seemed to focus again,

"We need to talk, privately," she answered. Confused, Rod led her through the house to the living room, where they could talk without disturbance due to the fact that their two oldest were out at a party and Amy was in her room.

"Teddy Bridges came to visit me at the university today," Mac turned to look at him.

"I know, you spoke about it yesterday," Rod nodded, "what did he say?"

"He wanted to ask me something," Mac gave a short laugh, "I originally thought he wanted the university to endorse his campaign, but it's against university policy and so I told him that."

"I take it he didn't want that though?" Rod waited.

"No, he wanted something from me, personally," she took a deep breath and reached for Rod's hand, "he wants me to be his running mate." Rod stilled,

"Did you just say that Teddy Bridges wants you to be his Vice President?" Mac nodded.

"Bridges just asked you to be the first female and the first independent vice president?" Mac nodded in response to his question.

"That's certainly a surprise. So, what did you tell him?" Rod asked.

"I told him I had to think about it, to discuss it with you and the kids," Mac admitted. Rod smiled,

"Then we'll have to discuss it…as a family."

Beyond being independent, Mackenzie was also very much a family person. She considered the opinions of her family in everything she did, though they did not rule her.

Rod's memory moved backwards in time again, to their first family decision and he was soon lost in his memories.

Mac walked into the living room in the East Wing, and smiled softly. Her husband was stretched out on the couch, asleep, with the television still on. He'd clearly been waiting up for her and had fallen asleep while doing so. Air Force 1 had gotten in only an hour ago and she'd rushed home but it was near midnight and Rod had been up since about 3 am that morning as Amy had been ill.

She reached over for the control and turned the television off. Then she knelt down beside the couch, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. He didn't react to that, and she shook him gently,

"Come on Rod." His neck would hurt in the morning if she left him sleeping on the couch, and she had never liked sleeping alone in their big bed in the bedroom. Rod's only response was to turn closer to her slightly. Shaking her head, Mackenzie leaned down to kiss him awake. That hardly ever failed to rouse him, and as she had planned, when she pulled back he was awake and looking up at her.

"Time to go to bed," she told him. Rod sat up slowly, and Mac rose to her feet. She took his hand and pulled up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and two of them headed off to their bedroom.

A/N: So, what do you think?


End file.
